


Kyle and Creek After School Special

by Mattycakes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Tweek x Craig, part of the Fake Boyfriends canon. Just a short drabble where Kyle can sense the Creek even if Tweek and Craig still think they're 'pretend boyfriends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle and Creek After School Special

Kyle was not an idiot. He had lived in this town his whole life and he knew a farce when he saw one. 

“Hey, Craig, you got a minute?”

Craig turned, surprised to hear Kyle’s voice. School was over, the yard had cleared out, and most children were either on the bus or home by now. Craig would normally be there too, and Tweek, but it had been a weird day, with everyone staring at them, and Tweek’s anxiety had started to act up, so Craig had suggested they walk. He was waiting for Tweek, after having insisted Tweek put on something warmer than his misbuttoned shirt. 

“What’s up Kyle?” Craig said, glancing about for Tweek. Kyle had his ‘speech face’ on and Craig really just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and play some video games with Tweek.

“I… just wanted to say I support you,” Kyle said carefully. “I’m happy if you and Tweek are happy, and I’m your friend and I support you. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Kyle, everyone else in this town sure, but you? You’re probably the one person I would have thought would be smart enough to not get caught up in unnecessary and ridiculous bullshit. We’re. Not. Gay. We’re just pretending to be boyfriends to make everyone in this stupid town happy.” 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “You know the only thing dumber than pretending to be gay boyfriends with your best friend so that the town accepts you?”

Craig shrugged, not liking how stupid it sounded out loud. “What’s that, Kyle?” he drawled.

Kyle gave Craig a hard stare. “Pretending to be best friends with the guy you’re in love with when everyone already accepts him as your boyfriend.”

“I… what?” Craig’s head was starting to hurt from trying to follow this conversation. “Whatever, I don’t care. Thank you so much for your words of support Kyle, I’ll pass them on to Tweek.” He turned his back to Kyle to indicate the end of the conversation.

There was a long silence. “Okay then. Oh, hey Tweek, see you tomorrow,”

“B-bye Kyle,” Tweek said, emerging from the school in a ridiculously large coat he must have borrowed from the Lost and Found. Craig thought he looked like he would disappear in it, but at least he wouldn’t freeze.

“You ready?” Craig asked, taking Tweeks hand. 

“Oh, uh, yes,” Tweek said back, glancing about the deserted schoolyard. “Um, Craig?” Tweek said quietly, peeking down at their intertwined hands. “Nobody’s… around.” 

Craig’s heart pounded as he said in his bored monotone. “You never know. Let’s go.”

They didn’t see Kyle turning to look back at the two walking figures, joined at the hand. Kyle rolled his eyes. Idiots, he thought to himself, then resumed his walk home.


End file.
